Sacred Destinies
by Ryukotsusei
Summary: Sealed by a spell Kagome must wait for the chosen ones to arrive. Decisions must be made to free her but will they be willing to make the sacrifices necessary or will they turn away, leaving her to an eternal sleep? HieiKagomeYusukeYouko COMPLETE


Sacred Destinies

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I merely borrow them for the amusement of myself and others. No money has been made from this story.

Author's Note: I don't know where this came from exactly. It is INTENDED on being a one shot. Of course, we all know exactly how those end up so we'll see what happens. I have no plans on continuing this. There really isn't that much (if any) of a plot to be found. LThere are some references to YAOI in this but nothing serious. If this offends you, sorry. Please turn back now. Feedback is always appreciated, flames not tolerated. They will be deleted immediately.

This is the EDITED version. If you wish to read the full version that has in depth lemons please check either fichaven or mediaminer. Thanks!

"You can't be serious." Hiei stood before Koenma, gazing at the ruler with a look of disdain. He had not been expecting a summons from the demigod yet very few things in this world surprised him anymore. Still, he was taking things a bit more calmly than expected if the look on Koenma's face was anything to go by. Slight relief could easily be read in the man's eyes, though that could also be because the three of them had come as requested. What none of them had been expecting was the announcement that they were desperately needed to go on a mission, on orders of King Enma no less.

Yusuke shook his head while allowing a brief chuckle to pass his lips. "So let me get this straight Koenma. You need us to go and save the world again. After all this time, we hadn't heard one word from you and now you drag us up here because your father of all people decided that we weren't so bad after all. If we can give him what he wants. Sorry Toddler, I gave up my job as spirit detective a long time ago and now I am going to live out my life free of being ordered around like some hired hand." As much as he enjoyed a good fight, even now he had no desire to risk his life again. Not when it didn't directly involve him or his friends and the likelihood that either Hiei or Kurama would go along with this wasn't very high. Whether Koenma liked it or not he had given up on protecting others when his last ties to the Ningenkai died.

Koenma's hands fisted as he scowled at the three demons who stood in front of him. He hadn't wanted to call them for this, they had all more than earned peace in their lives for their previous services to the Reikai. But orders were orders and his father had commanded him to summon them, apparently the prophecy was just that important. It wasn't every day that the mighty King Enma overlooked his hatred for demon kind and the grudges he held for these three in particular. "Yusuke, this isn't a mission to save the world per say. At least not yet, but it could become one. It was only recently that this prophecy even came to light and even then we weren't certain if what it spoke of was even true. It took us a while to validate the claims of the spirit who brought it to light."

Kurama had remained silent though out it all, so far Koenma hadn't given them any solid information on what it was he wanted them to do. He closed his eyes, wondering if he was going to regret asking for more information before he was through. If he were to be truthful, things had been rather dull lately. His human family, along with Yusuke's were long gone. Time had a way of stealing lives, no matter how jealously they were guarded. All of the power in the world hadn't stopped their time from running out. Now, the three of them were all that were left save Hiei's sister Yukina. Perhaps this would provide a good distraction for them all. "Maybe you should start at the beginning Koenma. Who was this spirit and what exactly did they tell you?"

Koenma didn't miss the twin stares of incredulity that were sent the Kitsune's direction yet he wasn't going to question his good fortune. If Kurama was interested then there was a possibility, however slight that Yusuke and Hiei would go along as well. "Of course, where to begin. Well, the spirit that brought this to light was the guardian of the temple that I need you to check out. He was most reluctant to part with any information but he knew that someone would need to take his place. Tell me, have any of you heard of the Shikon no Tama?" He waited, searching each of their faces. Hiei's expression gave nothing away, he was young so there was every possibility that he had not heard of it. The legend of the jewel had been closely guarded and allowed to fade into obscurity, so much so that even the Reikai had dismissed it as myth and nothing more. Yusuke would have no knowledge of it either, having been born human. The fact that he had been a demon for the past sixty years made no difference, it was unlikely he would have heard anything about it, even in the Makai. Kurama on the other hand, was another story entirely. Immediately his expression became guarded, telling Koenma that he had indeed heard of it. Yet the Kitsune remained silent, no doubt waiting to see if what he knew was similar to the truths they had uncovered.

"Very well. Many centuries ago a very powerful Priestess by the name of Midoriko was betrayed by her demon lover. At the time, a war waged between humans and demons, the fates beginning to favor the human race because of those with holy powers. A rumor spread about Midoriko, no doubt by those who were disturbed by the idea that such a pure woman would defile herself by taking a youkai mate, stating that she had uncovered a power capable of destroying the entire species. Her lover, swayed by the many demons who believed their downfall was imminent joined with them in plotting her downfall. It came to a head in a cave, hidden within the mountains. Together he with the most powerful demons of the time were nearly able to overcome the woman yet at the last moment she cast a spell, forcing her soul out of her body while binding the souls of the demons to it. She did this to make sure that a war between human and youkai would never happen again yet she could not begin to comprehend exactly how much power her soul fused with theirs would be unleashed upon the world in the form of a single jewel." Koenma stopped for a moment to regard the three demons before him. Only Kurama seemed to take his words at face value, Yusuke and Hiei wore similar looks of disbelief.

"The jewel traveled Japan, causing chaos and destruction wherever it went until it fell into the hands of the Demon Exterminators. They were perhaps, the most equipped at the time to keep it from falling into the wrong hands, yet eventually even they had to concede that they could not keep it forever. A call went out, searching for the most powerful Priestess of the time in hopes that she alone would be strong enough to keep it pure. After many trials, one young girl was finally selected and given the position of the jewels Guardian. Yet she fell to the same fate as Midoriko, haven fallen in love with a Hanyou. A thief who desired her and the jewel offered his body and soul as a sacrifice to the demons who sought the power of the jewel. They accepted what he offered and Naraku was born, a hanyou of immeasurable power. He sought Kikyo out and found her with her hanyou lover and became filled with a jealous rage. Immediately he began to plot their downfalls and set his plan into motion. He allowed them both to believe they betrayed each other, Kikyo by sealing Inuyasha to the tree and Inuyasha by dealing the Priestess a fatal blow. What he hadn't counted on was her last request to be burned with the jewel, effectively sending it to the netherworld." Koenma stared at his hands for several long moments. If only they had known of the jewels existence, they could have prevented what happened next. Having it nearly in their possession and losing it so easily was inexcusable, yet there was nothing they could do about it.

"If what you say is true then this jewel is gone Koenma. What could you possibly need us for?" Hiei was disturbed by the tale of betrayal but he was not surprised by it. He had seen much in his short lifetime. He wasn't sure what disgusted him more, the fact that a youkai had taken a Priestess as a lover or that the youaki had been so dishonorable as to slay his own mate. Once that bond was given it should have been unbreakable. Truly any youkai who would willingly betray something so sacred deserved death.

"Thats just it, from what we have learned the jewel isn't gone. Far from it in fact." Koenma stared at the paper in front of him for a long moment, perhaps it would be best to just let them read it. But then that would be revealing more than he wanted them to know. If they were to learn the full details of what awaited them, no doubt none of them would be willing to go. He hated having to do this but he really had no choice. "Kikyo was reincarnated and along with her went the jewel. It was not destroyed as was hoped. The jewel formed within the new guardian's body. Her name was Kagome Higurashi. She should have gone through life not knowing of her past life, however fate intervened. I can only imagine it was to correct the wrongs that Naraku inflicted. She was pulled down a well on the grounds of the shrine by a centipede demon and transported into the past, some fifty years after Kikyo died. In order to save her life after the demon ripped the jewel out of her body and swallowed it she freed the hanyou Inuyasha from the tree. Once the centipede was slain, things went downhill from there. The jewel ended up shattered and Naraku gained many of the pieces. It was up to Kagome and Inuyasha to reassemble the Shikon. They were joined in their quest by a monk that had been cursed by Naraku, the last demon exterminator and an orphaned kitsune child. Eventually they managed to overcome Naraku but it was at a heavy price. Before he was killed he hit Kagome with a spell that should have killed her. Instead it put her in a state of suspended animation and the others immediately set out to find a spell that would reverse what had been done. Years passed and still she remained sealed away, the Shikon no Tama resting with her body. Eventually her companions died, save for the Kitsune who continued watching over her body praying that one day she would awaken. Many years past before a Seer approached him, reciting a prophecy he had never heard before but it gave him hope. When he past on, he knew her time was approaching and he requested an audience with my father in hopes that he would be able to unlock the mystery of the prophecy."

"All this is over a girl?" Yusuke looked mildly interested now, though the other two still seemed to be unmoved by the entire tale. He wasn't sure how much of this was fact or fiction, truthfully much of it seemed to be something that could only be a legend. "So what is this prophecy anyway? It has to be something important if it made your father call us in. Couldn't his precious SDF have taken care of it? You know, you could just move her body and the jewel here if you're worried about someone stealing it."

"Indeed, while the girl's story is tragic is it really necessary for us to do anything? If she's been sealed all this time then more than likely there isn't anything that we could do. Besides, if this jewel has the power that it is rumored to I don't think King Enma would entrust us with it." Kurama was sure there was more to this story than was being said, Koenma turned rather pale when Yusuke asked about the prophecy. Somehow he doubted that the question was going to be answered.

Koenma resisted the urge to crumple the piece of paper. There was no point to drawing more attention to it if at all possible. "I can't tell you the specifics of the prophecy, my father left many of the details out. He just said that the three of you would be needed to retrieve her and the jewel. The temple she rests in sealed itself to the outside world as soon as she was placed within. It is said that three will enter and free the Priestess within, an unbreakable bond having formed between them. More I cannot say. I do not know what awaits you within the temple."

Hiei looked less than pleased at the prospect. Why couldn't he just been left in peace? Hadn't he done enough? Risked all? The only thing left he could give was his life and to him the human race was not worth it. Not when it looked to be unnecessary to begin with. "My days of rescuing humans in distress are over Koenma. If she is sealed in the temple along with the jewel then they are safe. You won't have to worry about the power of the jewel destroying the world."

Koenma looked at the apparition for several long minutes. If Hiei went, there was no telling how he would react to what would happen. When he returned Koenma knew his life may very well be forfeit, from any one of them. Yet still, this was an order from his father. He could not falter. "And if it was Yukina in her position Hiei?" He knew he had struck the one spot that was the hybrid's weakness. "She had a brother you know, one who mourned her disappearance every day until his death. She was special to him Hiei, much the same as Yukina is to you. Shippo told me much about her you know. She was strong yet at the same time terribly fragile. She always tried to see the good in people, no matter what they had done in the past, no matter who they were. She took him in when no one else would. He was under no illusions, had she turned him aside he would have died on his own. She looked past the fact he was a demon, ignored how he had attempted to steal from her. She went out of her way to protect him even though she was mortal and could have been killed at any time. She did this all for an orphaned youkai child. Does she not deserve to be freed?"

Hiei closed his eyes, trying to remain firm in his resolve. He didn't even know this woman, she was nothing to him. Yet, she could have been. What would have happened if she had found him instead of the bandits when he was thrown from the island. He tried telling himself that no human would have helped him, yet she did sound a lot like Yukina and though his sister was demon she would never turn a child away, regardless of it's origins. If it was her in a similar situation, he would hope that those asked to find her would bring her back if he were unable to do so. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at Koenma, his expression unreadable. "Is she aware?"

Koenma stared at him for several long moments. "We don't know. There are many forms of this kind of spell Hiei. There is no telling if she is aware of time passing or not. You've gone under the simplest versions of this spell while at Mukuro's. Under the more complex, she could be dreaming. She could even be forced to watch what happened in the outside world, in a dream like state. We just have no way of knowing."

"I'm in. Just tell me where the hell this place is." Yusuke had come to his decision when Koenma had told them even a little about her personality. The knowledge had awoken protective instincts within him he had long sealed away when Keiko had died from old age. He knew he had made the right decision when the demigod had answered Hiei's question of her awareness. If she were aware, it had to be torturing her to watch everyone she knew including her family die before her eyes. If they could free her then they would do so. Figuring out what happened afterwards would be difficult but they'd cross that bridge when they came to it.

Koenma nodded and looked towards the other two. Hiei looked away from him but the softer look that crossed his eyes briefly told him all he needed to know. The hybrid would go, if nothing else to see for himself this woman who had done what his own people refused to do. He turned to Kurama and silently asked him what he would do. The kitsune had no reason to go other than curiosity which might well be enough. Now that he had returned to the Makai he had begun looking for things to interest him once more. Unfortunately that was bound to get him into trouble sooner or later. Koenma was just thankful that so far he had seemed content to remain near Yusuke, even if they ended up in far more fights than necessary.

Golden eyes stared at the demigod as Kurama considered his choices. He hadn't returned to the ningenkai in a very long time, no longer having reason to. For the short time he had remained as a human he had kept the form of Shuichi. Now that he was free to roam as a demon once more, his kitsune nature demanded once more that he take his true form. His tail swayed lightly behind him as he made his decision. "I will go as well. Be warned Koenma, if you are omitting anything from this briefing that could get us killed know that should we survive, you will not."

Hiei smirked at this, knowing how lethal that threat truly was. Little would escape Kurama's wrath should it be provoked, though even he had to admit that Koenma would not likely be so foolish considering their power levels now. "He is not the only one you will have to worry about Koenma, be sure you tell us everything you know. I would hate to have to come back here and take your head."

Koenma paled and swallowed hard. As much as he disliked being threatened, in his own office no less, now was not the time to start up an argument. "No, no, there is nothing important that could kill you. Don't worry about that. I'll have Botan take you there though she'll be unable to stay. We don't know how long this will take and she does still have her duties here after all. She'll give you communicators and you can call as soon as you are ready to return." Koenma pushed a button on the control panel, waiting for Botan to answer his call.

"Botan here, was there something you needed Koenma?"

Koenma nodded and then scowled when he realized she couldn't see him. "Yes, I need you to take Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama to the temple on Mount Kumotori and then report back here immediately."

"I'm on my way sir. Botan out."

Koenma turned his attention back to the three in front of him. "Now even though we don't expect anything dangerous to be there I still want you three to be careful. When she awakens there is no doubt she'll be disorientated and depending on how she past the last centuries she could be quite frightened. Do not forget that she is a Priestess and she is well aware of her holy powers. I don't want any of you three to die because you frightened her senseless. I may be powerful but even I can't revive you if you were to be purified." He knew this would be highly unlikely, considering the prophecy and what was to come to pass but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Maybe it'd be better if Kurama did the talking then. He's the one that all the girls seem to melt for, she might run if she sees me or Hiei first." Yusuke ignored the dark look that Hiei threw at him, he couldn't argue though. Very few people felt at ease around either one of them, which was a shame. Hiei had eased up on the hostility greatly once he figured out that not everyone was going to turn on him. Still, the hybrid still seemed lonely most of the time. It had been something they had both grown used to though.

Koenma shrugged his shoulders. "I'll leave that up to the three of you to work out just so long as you get it accomplished. I have no doubts you'll succeed though." He looked up when the door opened and Botan walked in. "Ah good, you're here. You're to give them communication mirrors upon arrival. When you get back I want you to have a room set up for the Priestess. She no longer has a home, her shrine was destroyed in a fire and I doubt she will be up to seeing what remains anyway. I'll have the doctors on standby to look her over, there is no telling whether or not her wounds from the final battle have healed or not. Best to be prepared I say. Now, I expect you'll keep yourself available for their call when it's time for them to return."

Botan nodded, she had expected as much. She had been present when Koenma had been briefed as to this prophecy and she knew how important this girl was. She also knew that the boys hadn't been told of what roll they would be playing. She hadn't being privy to information like that, especially when it concerned her friends. Why Enma was even allowing this was beyond her. Four souls made up the jewel to begin with, soon to have four more tied to it. No doubt the guys would be furious when they found out what was happening but it wasn't her place to say. Still, the knowledge burned to get loose, it was only on threat of exile that she had managed to keep her mouth shut on the entire situation. She couldn't let anything slip, she would never be forgiven if she did. "I'll get right on it Lord Koenma." She turned to her friends and smiled at them, hoping they couldn't see right through it. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to the temple."

Yusuke followed right behind her knowing that Kurama and Hiei would be following as well. He stole a glance at the ferry girl, taking note that she hadn't changed in all the years since he had last seen her. She seemed nervous though, more so than what he would deem normal for her. "Is something bothering you Botan?"

She turned and smiled at him before waving her hand nonchalantly. "Oh no no, it's just been so long since I've seen the three of you. Things have been unbearably busy and I can't seem to get a break lately. I've missed you guys."

Yusuke could have sworn she was lying but he couldn't be certain. After all, it had been a very long time since they had seen one another and she did look a bit overworked. He decided to let the matter drop, knowing that if it was something that was life threatening she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut. "We've missed you too, we were beginning to wonder if you'd ever make an appearance." He could feel Hiei's glare burning into his back when he included the hybrid in on that statement. It was well known there wasn't much in the way of a friendship between him and the ferry girl. Ignoring that heated gaze he continued walking along side her until they reached the palace gates. Once there Botan quickly opened a portal and waved them through.

Hiei watched the others pass through before he made his way to the other side. He really disliked the Reikai's version of realm jumping but in this case it couldn't be avoided. He glared at the ferry woman standing before them as she handed each of them a communicator on the chance they became split up. He took his without comment and tucked it into his cloak. As she was going over the final details of what they were to do as far as she knew he took the opportunity to examine the surrounding area. They were in a forest which was no surprise to him. A fine mist covered the area giving it an soft glow, yet he could detect nothing dangerous in the area. The temple lay somewhere ahead, he was certain of it even if they couldn't see it as of yet. Whatever seal it was holding the immense power of the Priestess and the jewel inside was powerful, very power in order to contain all that energy and make it appear to be completely normal.

Botan waved a hand in front of his face to gain he attention, quickly stepping back when he turned a glare in his direction. "Yes, one final thing before I leave you three too it. In order to find the temple, Shippo said that all of you must have your ki unmasked. Otherwise the seal will not show itself to you and you'll be wandering this mountain for days. Good luck!"

Kurama watched her nearly bolt through the portal and close it behind her. She was certainly acting strange today it would seem. "Well, might I suggest we get started. As much as I enjoy spending time outside, something tells me the sooner we reach our destination the better. I believe that the both of them were leaving something out though I know not what it is." Seeing that his companions were ready to go he allowed his ki to wrap around him and extend into the forest.

Yusuke nodded and allowed his to flare as well, his hair lengthening almost to the ground while his tribal tattoos began to appear. He could already feel Hiei unleashing his ki, the air around them warming causing the mist to thicken. All noise within the forest ceased. It was as if it knew how dangerous they were and were waiting to see what destruction would be wrought.

For several long moments nothing happened and then a new power flared, answering their call. It pulled towards them, beckoning them in closer. As one the three began their journey towards the source, unsure of what awaited them once they reached their destination. The trip was fairly easy, with Kurama manipulating the plant life around them. As they drew closer a feeling of welcome enveloped them but even so they could feel the undercurrent of loneliness and despair. Somehow they all knew they were feeling the emotions of the Priestess who slept inside.

Hiei came to a stop as he stared at the expanse of steps that stretched out before them. The magic caressed his skin and he fought off it's drugging effects. It seemed to calm him, bringing a peace he so rarely felt. It wasn't something he wanted to feel he had quickly learned, for his came to crave it when it disappeared and left a gaping emptiness behind that couldn't be filled. He tried to hold onto his anger and the mist seemed to swirl around him, tugging at his clothing in its agitation.

Yusuke turned towards the apparition when he felt his ki spike even higher, concern evident in his voice. "Hiei, you okay man?" He wasn't sure if he liked what he was seeing, the mist seemed to be alive, seeking something.

Hiei growled and began walking up the stairs, wanting to get this over and done with. "I'm fine, get moving I have no desire to remain here any longer than necessary." He knew the two were close behind him and wondered why the mist seemed to be ignoring them. Why seek him out specifically. Even now his anger kept trying to drain away while the echoing feeling of loneliness increased. He was nearly running up the stairs now in his hurry to get to the top.

"Dammit Hiei what's the rush?" Yusuke could feel the urgency radiating off of the shorter demon. He stopped suddenly as they reached the top. Hiei was standing slightly ahead of them staring ahead at a white form that was beginning to take shape. "What the hell?" He immediately began to charge his spirit gun and raised his hand. He glanced to the side as Kurama lightly touched his arm. There were no feelings of hostility coming from the creature, merely curiousness. "Is that what I think it is?"

"A dragon." Kurama's voice was a mere whisper as they watched the scene in front of them. The beast's head easily reached the tops of the trees in the surrounding area. Suddenly it spread it's wings and brought them forward, shielding Hiei from their view. A deep cry emerged from it's throat and in the next breath they were both gone.

"Where the fuck did he go?" Yusuke's voice was tight with aggravation, as he scanned the area. Already Kurama was speaking with the plants trying to discern where they went. Somehow they both knew that Hiei was no longer with them, it would be impossible to hide something the size of the dragon. Not even a trace remained of Hiei's energy, it was as if he just vanished.

Hiei looked at his surroundings, taking note of the stone room he had found himself in. A smaller version of the dragon he had met outside stared at him with glowing blue eyes. "Why have you brought me here?"

The dragon walked up to him and sniffed him delicately, her breath fluttering his clothing. It seemed to be measuring him against some standard, it was impossible to know what she was looking for. So he stood impassibly, waiting for her to pass judgment. "You are strong, yet weak at the same time. You harbor a darkness within that would crush most. You survive yet you've closed yourself off to the world. What do you hope to accomplish, killing yourself slowly as you are?"

Hiei glared at the dragon before him. "I live my life how I please, do not question that which you do not understand. I have come here for one purpose only, now tell me where she is or we will see who is the stronger of the two of us." He didn't like the idea that this beast knew so much about him, yet he had never met her before. His affairs were not its concern and it would be wise to keep its thoughts and questions to itself.

"Yes, you have but no longer young one. Once you entered here you placed your life in my hands. Had you rejected my offer to come here you would be free to do as you wished." The dragon extended her energy towards him and enveloped his body, ignoring the flare of his energy that protested the action. "Relax, I only wish to see within your heart." Her voice was soothing and he found himself relaxing against his will. He felt her delve deep within his mind and begin to sort through his memories. As she did so her magic soothed away some of the raw pain they caused. "You are afraid and with good reason. Betrayal has been a constant in your life and you expect it at every turn. Feel what she has experienced, know that you share a common thread. Together you will be bound in your pain and you will find comfort in each others arms."

Hiei gasped as memories were overplayed with his and he took her pain within him as if it were his own. He felt a love like he had never known but it was bitter, laced with betrayal, sorrow and longing for something that would never be had. He recoiled from the feelings the dragon evoked but yet she held firm to him. "Not yet, you have not seen it all. Patience, you will understand. She waits for you, you can be one to end her suffering." Once more he was thrown into a memory, the final battle with Naraku. He stared, eyes impossibly wide and his heart in his chest as he watched a blast being thrown towards a kitsune kit. He could hear the scream tear from his throat. A name, Shippo. He felt the love and sheer terror spring forth as he watched the child stare at the malevolent purple light coming towards him. He was moving, trying to get there in time to prevent the kit's death and felt the sharp impact against his body as the spell collided. He was engulfed in pain, searing along every nerve of his body but at the same time he felt relief. He had made it in time, the kit was safe. Darkness consumed his mind and he began to dream, of times past and of things yet to come. People he didn't know came and went, he could feel the emotions she held for each of them and the sorrow that she tried holding back as she watched them die one by one. Abruptly it all ended and he fell to his knees, his breath coming in sharp pants. "You see? You both know pain, you both care even though you wish otherwise, if only to spare yourselves the grief. You hide it well Hiei yet the time for shielding yourself if over if only you wish to take it."

He tried to regain control of his emotions and lifted his head to stare into those ethereal eyes. He wanted it to stop, he longed for that peace yet at the same time he was afraid to grasp it. Unable to stop himself he reached a hand out to the dragon, touching the side of her face. She nuzzled into his palm before moving closer. "She's been watching you, the jewel had promised her that you would come along with the others. It is unstable, drained from keeping her alive for so long while waiting. Four points to balance the jewel. Three demons to give peace to the guardian. What you have all experienced in your lives prepared you for this time. Do not turn her away now, she needs all three of you." The dragon bowed her head before continuing. "She was reluctant to hope but now you are here. Feel what she does as she looks at you in her dreams." One last time the magic flowed within him and he was surrounded by love and compassion. It wrapped around him and seeped into his soul, leaving him gasping for breath. "Go to her, Kagome is waiting for you."

Abruptly the dragon vanished as if she had never been there, yet the warm feeling remained. Hiei got to his feet and walked towards a door that had not been there before. A dimly light hallway greeted him as he continued walking, unsure of where he needed to go. He allowed instinct to guide him, knowing it would not lead him astray. Eventually he came to another room, where a young woman lay upon a bed. He moved closer, his hand brushing back the flimsy curtaining that obscured her from his view. The bed dipped slightly under his weight as he sat down beside her, his eyes lingering over her face. It was the girl from the dragon's memories, the guardian of the Shikon no Tama and the one chosen for him by the jewel. He wasn't sure he liked the idea that fate had dictated his path but as he felt the warmth spread through his body he found that perhaps this was no terrible thing. "Why choose me woman? We have not met, yet you care? It makes no sense." His voice was soft as he spoke, unsure of what he needed to do to wake her.

He moved closer to her and lifted a hand to brush her bangs back. Her eyes did not flutter open at his touch, nor did she stir yet her skin was warm and a pleasant tingle surged through his body which made him reluctant to break contact. A hint of movement caught his eye and he turned his head, only to see the dragon staring at him once more with a pleased expression. "Sleep young one, she waits for you within." His body slumped down on the bed, coming to rest beside her, his breathing evening out as he entered the land of dreams.

_He opened his eyes to see he was still within the temple with one major difference, the girl was sitting up and staring at him. Her eyes were a stormy blue and seemed to be filled with hesitation. A single word passed his lips, causing her to smile slightly. "Kagome."_

_She had been surprised to see he was the first to arrive, his appearance had been the one she feared the most. Not because of what he was or what he had done in his past but because he was the most likely to reject her. "I am." Her smile grew as she watched him, he seemed just as hesitant as she was. Deciding to make the first move she took a step forward. Instantly a wariness sprung up in his eyes that made her heart ache. Perhaps he would reject her after all. Her eyes lowered to the ground, sadness radiating off of her. "I'm sorry, I've just... I've waited so long for you to come. Forgive me."_

_Whatever he was hoping for, it certainly wasn't this. When she smiled the warmth he felt intensified and now it dimmed with her sadness. It was an uncomfortable feeling, something he felt compelled to fix. He walked up to her, unsure of what he should say. When she looked up at him he found that he could not look away from her. "Why did you call to me first? Or did the dragon make the decision?" It didn't make sense to him, she could have chosen Yusuke or Kurama. If he had to pick one he would have been certain it would have been the kitsune, he had a way of soothing the most nervous of people._

_As she looked at him she saw no hatred or revulsion directed towards her which surprised her some. As she had watched him she had watched how cruel he could be, and how he tried to push people away that he felt were coming too close. Not that many had tried to begin with. "The dragon.. She is a part of me, she is my courage. At least, that's what I think she is. I didn't send her out, she went on her own. She is... Drawn to you, perhaps stronger than the others. I can only speculate from there." _

_He was surprised but didn't show it. It would make sense that would be the form her courage would take but he still found it odd that she would seek him out first. He looked down as her hand touched his arm, even through the wardings he could feel the warmth of her touch. It calmed the dragon that fought beneath the wrappings. His hand came up to her face, tilting her chin up so she looked him in the eyes. "What must I do to free you?" As much as he enjoyed basking in her warmth he still had a job to do and there was no telling when the other two would show up. He quirked a brow when she blushed and diverted her gaze from his._

_"It is.. difficult to explain much less accept. It took me a long time to come to terms with it, I will understand if it is something you do not wish to do." She sat down heavily on the bed and struggled with her words. "To begin, it is necessary for the jewel to be balanced. I was hit with a spell that effectively tied me with the jewel. I was supposed to die and become one with it but it would have unbalanced it. Five souls instead of four, so instead it used what power it could to warp the spell, leaving me like this. I will not wake until the jewel becomes totally balanced again, but for that to happen three more must join. You and your friends. While we will not disappear within the jewel we will be tied to it. I am now the permanent guardian and the other three souls must be as powerful as I am or I will not waken. Any souls would have worked provided they had the strength but there has already been enough turmoil within the Shikon. A bond needed to exist to prevent more chaos. The gods knew of this and orchestrated events to fall into place that would provide an ideal solution." Kagome looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. "I am sorry to say that your life and all that has happened along with that of your friends was forced by a higher power. I had not known that my actions would have led you three to this and for that I am sorry." _

_Hiei stared at her for the longest time, trying to decide how he should feel. Anger swelled within him but it was not directed towards her. He could not blame her for saving a child. That was one thing he respected about her, she put the kids welfare above her own, knowing that she might die from her injuries. No, what pissed him off was the knowledge that the hell he had lived through had been specifically chosen for him by the gods. He sighed, trying to get control of his anger as she looked at him, no doubt waiting for him to condemn her and her actions. "So there needs to be four of us. You still haven't said how we are to be bound. What is involved?" He had a feeling he knew what the answer was but he wanted to be certain before he jumped to conclusions._

_If possible Kagome blushed darker than before. "Well, you see... The Youkai.. They've.." She just couldn't seem to get it out no matter how she tried. She was surprised to hear a deep chuckle coming from the apparition that stood before her. He seemed to be more amused than anything else, his anger melting away. At least for now. She sighed, maybe it was best to do this quick and put herself out of her misery. "I spoke with them about Youkai mating practices. That is whats needed. A permanent mixing of auras that will tie us all together. From there the jewel will take over." She held her breath waiting for him to erupt._

_Hiei sat down heavily next to her. He had never entertained the idea of taking a mate, much less a human one. But truthfully, was she even a human anymore? She was bonded to a powerful artifact and was for all intents and purposes immortal. Being the permanent guardian would not allow for her to die. Contrary to the myths and legends surrounding youkai mating practices, it would not extend a humans life span which was why a demon mating with one was so infrequent. Besides the inequality in power. Most demons never found love and wouldn't think to look for it with a human. Now the possibility was in front of him. Was it something that he wanted? Could he live without the warmth and peace he found now. Yes, he could but he really didn't want to. There would be no secrets between them either, if she had been watching his life then she knew exactly who and what he was just as he had watched her past. Love? He couldn't say he loved her. Not yet, but it was a possibility. Could he share her with the others? That was something he had to consider seriously. He jealousy guarded those he considered his and would never consider sharing a mate under normal circumstances. Yet if they started before he had developed a strong affection for her then perhaps he could live with it. He trusted Yusuke and Kurama, there was no doubt about that. They were also strong enough to protect her should the need ever arise. He leaned in closer to her, stopping when his lips were mere inches away from hers. "Are you sure this is something that you want? Once we begin there is no turning back."_

_Kagome stared into his eyes, knowing he had made his decision. She was afraid, knowing that he was about to give up his life alone to be with her just as the other two would should they make the same choice. If they declined, he would awaken but she would remain here in this world. He would be mated, yet their contact would be limited at best. It was a hellish possibility but she was willing to risk it if he was. She hadn't told him, but she loved him. She couldn't help but come to care for him as she watched him throughout the years. "Please Hiei, I'm tired of being alone." _

_"So be it." He closed the distance that remained between them, claiming her lips in a searing kiss. Time seemed to melt away between them as he teased her lips with his own. She seemed terribly shy and inexperienced but if anything that pleased him, knowing that he would be her first. His hands found their way into her hair, tangling in the silken locks as he tilted her head back. A pleased growl vibrated his chest as her tongue brushed up against his before retreating again. She was teasing him he realized, wanting him to take complete control. He broke the kiss and smirked as she stared at him in confusion, a blush covering her cheeks. He straddled her legs and gently pushed her back onto the bed, ignoring her gasp of surprise. He bit down harshly on her shoulder, blood pooling in his mouth as his ki flared violently around them. _

_Carefully he withdrew his fangs from her flesh and began to lap up the blood, healing the small punctures that was left behind. Slowly he withdrew and laid down beside her, a contented smile crossing his face as he looked down on his new mate. She returned the smile with one of her own before leaning up to kiss his lips gently. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close and allowed his eyes to close. He wasn't sure how long it would take before Yusuke and Kurama made an appearance. He'd take whatever alone time with her he could get._

Yusuke was in a word, pissed. Together he and Kurama had just spent the past two hours searching for a way into the temple and come up empty handed. On several different occasions he seriously considered powering up his spirit gun and attempting to blast his way in. He would have, but Kurama pointed out they didn't know how the temples magic would react to such an aggressive act, not to mention if he somehow succeeded Hiei and the girl where somewhere within. They couldn't inadvertently injure either one. "Dammit Kurama, you're the smart one that knows how to sneak in to any place. What are we missing?"

One elegant silver eyebrow kicked up in amusement at that, while the Kitsune appreciated how confident Yusuke was in his abilities there were some places that even he could not enter. Not without some knowledge of what spell sealed the premises anyway and this was likely the jewels doing. He didn't have the first clue on how to counteract a sentient artifact. "Sadly Yusuke, I don't know. Perhaps the clue lies in Hiei's disappearance. I do not believe it is mere coincidence that it was a dragon that greeted him and only him."

Yusuke kicked at a rockand sent it crashing into the side of the temple, passing through the barrier that surrounded the building with ease and effectively pissing him off further. "What you think this has something to do with his dragon?" He considered the possibility and had to shake his head. On some levels it would make sense but why? He had seen the Dragon of Darkness Flame on several occasions and there was no getting around the fact it was evil. It radiated a maliciousness that made even him draw away. So what would it have to do with anything dealing with a pure priestess such as the one they sought?

"Maybe not Hiei's dragon per say but Hiei himself. When the Dragon of Darkness Flame turned on him he became the dragon, you know this. Even though they still have their own separate forms they are one and the same or could you not feel Hiei's emotions when the dragon was turned on us. I wouldn't worry too much Yusuke. Koenma said the three of us were needed. I believe we shall be shown the way whenever it is Hiei completes what he is meant to do." Kurama leaned back against the tree keeping his senses alert for any sign of danger. While he didn't believe there was anything lurking in the forest they needed to be concerned about, he wouldn't be taken by surprise.

Yusuke sighed and sat down. What Kurama said had made sense but it didn't mean he had to like it in the least. Koenma never said anything about them getting separated and while he trusted the apparition, there were some things even he couldn't handle. "Fuck I hate waiting. I wonder what it is he's meant to do in there." If it was taking this long for Hiei he could only imagine how long it would take him to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do.

Kurama stood away from the tree, his entire body tense. The forest spirits had whispered to him to be ready, "she" was coming. "Be ready Yusuke, I think something is about to happen." Just as he saw Yusuke stand the mist began to gather once more though it's shape was indistinguishable. It was different than before however. This time it began to glow with a strange burning light. He shielded his eyes from the glare before it settled once more, muting down to more manageable levels.

"Holy shit." Yusuke stared up at the giant Phoenix that looked down on him. It was so like Puu, yet at the same time there was no mistaking it for his own spirit beast. He waited cautiously, ready to fight at a moments notice in case the creature should attack. Yet nothing of the sort occurred, it just continued to regard him with soft amber eyes.

The Phoenix cast a glance over to Kurama before turning back to the Toushin, effectively dismissing the Kitsune. He was not the one she came for. Her voice was soft as she spoke, startling the demon before her. "The first part of the trial has been completed. Your friend has succeeded, will you I wonder?"

Yusuke glared up at her, she had answers. Answers to questions that had been burning in his mind since Hiei had vanished without a trace. By God she would give him those answers or he intended to find out just how powerful this Phoenix was. "It sounds like your just the one I want to talk to. Where is Hiei and is he okay?" His ki had spiked to dangerous levels which seemed to please the creature before him which succeeded in irritating him further.

"So protective, I can see why you were chosen. In answer to your question he is within and yes, he is fine. Quite happy by now I would imagine but enough about him. You shall see for yourself soon provided you choose correctly. I offer you a choice, come with me and all your questions shall be answered or deny my request and turn back now. Should you refuse Hiei will join you when he decides to leave her, I cannot begin to tell you how long that would take. Make your decision." Her feathers ruffled before settling against her body once more, small sparks of flame falling gently to the ground before extinguishing.

Yusuke didn't even have to think twice about his answer. "Fine, I'll go with you. I'll warn you, you better be telling me the truth or there will be hell to pay." He stepped towards her, ignoring the amusement that seemed to radiate from her. Just before he reached her he turned back to Kurama. "Be careful out here, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Whatever Kurama had said in return went unheard as flames sprung up around Yusuke, enveloping him and the creature behind him. When the inferno died down he found himself within the temple, a look of confusion crossing his face. Soft moans were filling the room and he looked around in an attempt to find the source. He stopped and stared as he looked at the bed, his eyes widening in surprise. They were partially obscured but he could easily make out Hiei's naked form as he rutted with someone on the bed. "What the fuck!"

He turned away from the sight before him, that had been the last thing he expected to see. Silently he tried to think of how to get the hell out of there and fast. Hiei was obviously... occupied and would probably gut him for intruding on such a moment. But what in the hell would possess him to do such a thing now of all times? "What the fuck is so funny you stupid bird? He's going to kill me when he notices I am here!"

"My apologies." The Phoenix trilled softly, though she by no means sounded sincere. "I would not worry, you see, they are both sleeping right now. His attention and hers are fully focused on each other in the dream realm. I brought you here so you could see for yourself that Hiei is quite well." An amused snort came from the far side of the room which caused them both to turn their heads to see the dragon who was curled up quite comfortably as she watched the mating.

"Yeah I can see that, so get me out of here before he wakes up. How the hell does that work anyway?" As if they had a mind of their own his eyes strayed back to the bed, unable to pull away. It sure as hell didn't look like Hiei was asleep but what the hell did he know?

"Kagome as you know is trapped by the spell, unable to awaken. In order to speak with her Hiei needed to advance to the dream realm. He made his choice, taking what was offered to him. A lasting bond with her, one that will never be broken. What you see now is the physical manifestation of their dream together. In order to awaken, the four points for the Shikon must be established, this is the first step in doing so. Yet a mating in a dream is still only a dream unless it is also carried out in the physical world." The phoenix moved closer to the couple on the bed, watching as Hiei bound the two of them with his mark. She turned an amused look on the Toushin as he stepped forward to stopped her from going any closer. "So protective. Will you do what is required to keep her safe?"

Yusuke stared at her for several long moments before turning away. "I don't even know her. I came here to free her from the damned spell, nothing more. I didn't expect to be brought in here for a peep show of one of my best friends."

With a sigh the Phoenix turned from the couple who had stilled, laying wrapped in each others arms. Carefully she grasped one of her feathers in her beak on pulled it free from her body and extended it towards the Toushin who took it with a wary look. "You care much for your friends. She is the same you know, sacrificing everything she could to make sure they would live and be happy. Though, she is not without her faults. She is strong willed and stubborn, not taking well to someone ordering her around without reason. Much like you, I would imagine."

Yusuke ran a finger over the feather, raising a brow at the sparks that dripped from it with each touch. "Sounds like my kind of girl. What's your point?"

The Phoenix nudge him with her beak. "Turn and look at them, take a good look at your friend." When he hesitated she gave him a gentle shove in the direction of the bed, making him look at the peaceful expression that Hiei wore. "You wish to protect your friend, hoping he would find happiness. That is why you pushed him as far as you could concerning his sister. We have been watching the three of you, hoping that you would come and accept what fate has decreed. Hiei has, taking her as his mate. Yet if she does not awaken he must leave her behind. I am sure you know how painful it is to be away from your mate for an extended period of time."

Yusuke stared at the two of them, his heart clenching. Yes, he knew exactly what she meant. He still mourned the loss of Keiko, even though her death had happened a very long time ago. Her death had caused a void in his life, one he knew could never be filled. Now he stood before his friend and wondered what had prompted him to take such a drastic step forward in his life, with a woman he didn't even know.

"I see you understand. You know of his life, how hard it is for him to become close to anyone. Should you and your friend fail and choose wrongly, they will be ripped apart. You do know how he will handle such an occurance." She turned her gaze away from the two of them to stare at Yusuke, waiting for his answer.

"He doesn't know her that well. He's strong, I'm sure he could handle it." Even as he spoke the words he knew that he could be wrong. Yes, Hiei was strong but there had to be something there between him and the girl for him to do such a thing. Maybe it was a need for acceptance, or maybe being with her gave him something that he secretly desired. Whatever the reason it was done, would he really take his friends happiness away from him? "What are you asking of me?"

"You have a large heart, but I have to wonder if it is large enough. You still mourn for your loved one. You knew she would eventually fade from your life yet you chose to stay with her anyway. Can you love again Yusuke? Will you allow another in, to heal your wounds? One that will never leave you, never die?" She could see the pain in his eyes, yet at the same time the longing for which she spoke. "I ask for a great sacrifice Yusuke but the rewards are great. You just have to be willing to accept them. The jewel needs four more balance points. Kagome and Hiei already make up two of them. Are you willing to become the third?"

Yusuke stared up at her in shock, unsure if he was hearing her right. While she hadn't outright said it, he had a sinking suspicion of just what she meant. "Hiei and Kagome mated, becoming two of these balance points. You want me to become the third, by mating with her?" His disbelief was evident in his voice. Surely she could not be serious.

"That is exactly what I mean. Take her as your mate, become one with her and Hiei. You will be doing your part to insure your friends continuing happiness, protecting one you care for. You will also be freeing one who has dreamed of you, waiting for you to come to her. She cares for you already you know. She admires your strength, your loyalty. The way you would do anything for your friends. She needs you. He needs you. Will you turn them away?" The Phoenix waited patiently for his answer while he seemed to consider his options.

Could he do this? Yusuke wasn't entirely sure. Just when he thought life couldn't get any stranger for him, it throws yet another curve ball and setting him off balance. He stared at the feather, unsure of what to do. He had already given up so much of his life. He had died twice, both times for other people. He had risked his life countless other times, for people he didn't even know. An image came to mind, a moonlit night on the roof of a hospital with a kitsune he barely knew. His screaming to the Forlorn Hope to take his life instead, so Kurama's mother could live. He didn't know either of them, not at the time yet he did it anyway. Was this any different? At least he wouldn't die from his choice and perhaps what the Phoenix said was true. Perhaps he could find love again. He looked up to her, he had one final question. "Hiei knows of mine and Kurama's choices? He knows there is a chance that he would have to share her with us?" The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his friend, he had to know what was going on. If the hybrid didn't know, he would refuse until he was informed and could then tell him what he wanted him to do.

"He knows, he knew before he made his choice and he accepts it. Though you know how he is, I wouldn't expect him to change his nature overnight. There will be some rough times to come which was why such a strong bond was needed between the three of you. With the relationships you have built prior to this you will overcome the hardships to follow. Have you made your decision?" Her eyes were glowing again, in anticipation of his answer.

"I'll do it. I can't promise what Kurama will say though. What do I need to do?" He hadn't the first clue of how he was supposed to be sent into this dream world and he wasn't about to do something to fuck it up.

"Just lay upon the bed. I will send you there. Do not worry, it won't take long." She watched him kick off his shoes before climbing up on the bed, laying on the other side of Kagome. As he stared up at her expectantly she began to glow once more and his eyes grew heavy. "Sleep, they will be waiting for you." She stayed long enough to make sure he was well on his way to meeting with them before moving to lay next to the dragon.

_Hiei felt Yusuke's presence the moment he arrived and opened his eyes to see the Toushin standing over them. He had been wondering which one of them would show up first, though he wasn't surprised by which one it was. Yusuke would have been difficult to persuade he was certain, especially given what had happened with Keiko. The ex-detective was much more careful about guarding his heart after that and took little interest in forming relationships. Even when he gave into the desires of his body it was only to friends he trusted implicitly, knowing that they were strong enough to take care of themselves. He didn't have to worry as much about them being stolen from him, but even then he kept a part of himself closed off. Only the Kitsune seemed to have breached the many barriers he had managed to erect. "I was wondering when you would get here."_

_Yusuke raised an eyebrow before he closed the remaining distance between them, making a point to avoid looking at their bodies until he knew exactly where he stood with the hybrid. "Well, you know me. I had to take the scenic route, sorry about that." At his friends snort of derision he decided to ask the question that was burning through him. "Why Hiei, what made you decide to do this?"_

_Hiei looked down at the woman who was still asleep in his arms and sighed. He wasn't exactly sure how to answer and considered ignoring the question totally. Only the fact that when Yusuke asked it he could hear the concern in his voice prompted him to try to put it into words. "She was something I've been looking for my entire life. Someone who understood pain and was able to overcome it yet retain their compassion, the desire to live. She understands and that is not something to be taken lightly."_

_Yusuke stared at his friend for several long moments before sitting down on the bed. "Do you love her?" His voice was quiet, not wanting to disturb the girl just yet. He had always known Hiei was looking for something, though what it was had remained a mystery. Buried beneath the complex masks that he always wore._

_Hiei closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, not yet. Maybe one day that will happen. For now, there is acceptance and respect. She knows this and understands. It will take time."_

_Yusuke nodded, he had expected as much. He would have been shocked if Hiei had said yes to his question, it was much too soon for the apparition to give himself over completely. "You're okay with this then? With what me and Kurama have to do?" He watched for any negative reaction. He wouldn't touch her without Hiei's consent._

_The look in Yusuke's eyes forced him to be completely honest, now was not the time to brush off what he was feeling. Yusuke had been his friend for a very long time, one of the few people he trusted. He would not betray that friendship now by lying to him. "Honestly Yusuke I don't like it." He grabbed Yusuke's wrist as the Toushin made a move to stand. "Let me finish dammit. I don't like it, but I accept it. The two of you are my best friends and I trust you both. I won't lie and say I'm entirely comfortable with this. We've shared much over the years but a mate was something I never expected. You two are perhaps the only ones I would even consider it with. Anyone else who made the attempt would die. I've seen within her mind, she loves us all. It is up to us to learn to return the feelings. If you are willing to do this Yusuke I won't stop you."_

_Yusuke settled back down on the bed as Hiei removed his hand. "Alright then, let's wake her up. I'm not sure how long it will take for Kurama to join us, assuming he makes the same choice." He watched as Hiei kissed the girl gently while running his hands though her hair._

_"Kagome, it's time to wake up." Hiei watched as her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him. He felt his body stirring once more as she pressed closer to him, just enjoying the contact of his body against hers. Reluctantly he pulled away, knowing that he would have to stand aside as Yusuke completed his bond with her. When she stared at him in confusion, his eyes darted over to where Yusuke sat. _

_Kagome stiffened suddenly as she realized they were not alone. Her eyes closed as a strong hand ran over her shoulder to reassure her. Slowly she sat up, turning to look at him. A smile touched her lips as her hand coming up to touch his face. "You came."_

_Yusuke nodded and smiled, her acceptance of his presence warming him inside. "Of course I did, I wasn't going to leave you hanging. The bird explained everything to me and I only have one question. Are you sure you want this?" He waited for her answer, needing to know before he made a move on her. _

_She looked to Hiei, making sure he was okay with this and received a nod of reassurance. Her attention turned back to Yusuke, pressing her lips to his in answer to his question. Her hands slid underneath his shirt, exploring his chest. She couldn't help but compare the differences between their bodies. Where Hiei was compact and well muscled, Yusuke was a leaner build but no less muscled. Her breath caught as she felt Hiei move behind her, his tongue caressing the mark he had given her earlier that day. She waited patiently as Yusuke came forward and sank his teeth deep within the delicate skin above her breast. _

_Hiei smirked as he allowed her a moment to rest before pulling her back towards him. Yusuke raised an eyebrow as he laid there wondering what Kurama's decision was going to be._

One didn't live to the age that Kurama had, through two lives if one wanted to be technical, without learning a near inexhaustible amount of patience. However this was one of those times he was running dangerously low on that particular trait. He had felt a shift in the barrier when Hiei had been gone for nearly two hours yet he had refrained from mentioning it to Yusuke since he was unfamiliar with the patterns of this particular barrier. There was no sense in alerting the Toushin to something that could be perfectly normal. However when Yusuke had disappeared and left him sitting the for a long period of time he became certain of it. The barrier was weakening, so much in fact he could feel the ki that his two teammates were giving off.

It puzzled him however, this was not the flare of ki he was used to experiencing from them. This was far different and it bothered it. If he could be called a master at anything other than plant life it would have to be energy. He was bathed in it constantly, feeding his own energy by taking in that which was around him. He had grown accustomed to differentiating between different kinds of energy, knowing which ones were the best to feed off of. There was no mistaking what he was sensing around him now. This was definite sexual energy and in very high levels. What in all the name of that which was sacred were they doing in there?

He rolled his eyes at that question, he knew damned well what they were doing in there. The question he should have been asking was with who? He considered the possibility that they were seeking pleasure with each other. It wasn't out of the realms of possibility. He knew that Yusuke had no aversion to the touch of a male, he was one of the few people that the Toushin would approach when the tension became too much to bear. Hiei was another question entirely. Never had the apparition paid a bit of attention to another male, at least not that he had seen and he seemed blissfully unaware of any flirting that was directing his way. True, he could have missed something going on between the two of them but he doubted it. Hiei could be discreet about nearly anything but Yusuke was another story. No, it was unlikely that they were involved with each other inside unless this was a spur of the moment development. That left the other possibility, the girl.

He rolled that idea around for several minutes, she was sleeping and neither one of his friends would even consider touching someone who was not aware of their advances. That left only the possibility that they had somehow managed to awaken her in which case what did they need him there for? Once more he set out, walking around the premises looking for a way in. If there was one thing he hated it was to be left in the dark and this definitely fell into that category. Not that he could blame Yusuke or Hiei, they had been taken separately. How exactly they had found themselves in whatever position they were in was another question entirely. He sighed once more, having found himself back where he started. He contemplated calling Koenma to demand to know what he omitted but it was doubtful the Prince would tell him much of anything. He had already tried to contact both of his team mates but his calls went unanswered. Not that he blamed them, if they were doing what he was sure of he would have pitched the device out the nearest window.

He turned, feeling a powerful presence behind him. His eyes widened slightly as he recognized his visitor and bowed low before her, showing the respect she deserved. A woman astride a white fox stood before him, acknowledging him with a nod and a slight smile. The Goddess Inari had come, no doubt with an important message. It was rare she appeared before her chosen kind, the Kitsune. To see her was a great privilege. "Inari-sama, how may I serve you?"

Inari smiled as she dismounted and stepped lightly towards Kurama. "It has been a very long time Kurama. I trust you have fared well?" She knew the answer to this already, having kept a close eye over him knowing that he was one of the chosen. It was with a heavy heart she watched him die the first time, knowing that it was necessary. Had he not, he would not have met Hiei and Yusuke. The entire plan would have fallen to ruin and she could not allow that to happen.

"Indeed I have my Lady. Please tell me, why have you come?" There was little doubt in his mind that she knew exactly what was going on, or that he would soon know what his role in this set up was. She had come to him twice before, always to impart some great knowledge to him. This time would be no different.

"Throughout the years Kurama, I have allowed you your freedom. Never calling on you as I have so many who have reached the same status that you have. You were always special Kurama, destined for great things. But now, the time has come to pass were I must call upon you. In the past you have always pledged your loyalty to me, offered me any service you could provide. Will you do the same now?" She waited patiently, knowing he was surprised that she would ask him such a thing.

His ears twitched as he considered her words, never had his loyalty to her been questioned before and he would not give her reason to doubt him. He was in her service, for anything she required. Knowing that it was likely to involve the dealings in the temple on helped to set his mind at ease. She was a caring Goddess, she would not require him to abandon his friends. It was the first lesson she taught him upon his death. Loyalty above all else, hold tightly to those you hold dear for they will become your strength in the years to come. "Tell me what you desire. If it is in my power, I will grant it my Lady."

She stepped closer to him, laying a hand upon his shoulder as she guided him over to a stone bench. "Koenma has told you about the jewel but he left out key information. Do not hate him for doing so, he was ordered to keep it to himself. Had the knowledge slipped, your companions would have refused to come and destroyed all that we had worked for. You are the most sensible of the group which is why I appeal to you now. Inside the Guardian sleeps, locked deep within a spell. This much to you know. But to awaken she must bond with three. Four points of balance to stabilize the jewel. Your friends have made their decisions. The Forbidden One has already taken her as his mate, the Mazuko is doing so now. You are the only one left." She laughed lightly when she saw his stunned expression. "Do not worry, she is well aware of what is going on and has welcomed the both of them. She waits for you, ready to accept you as well. I ask that you go to her, take what she is offering and become her final mate."

Kurama stared at her for several long moments, wanting to be able to deny her words. Hiei taking a mate? A human mate at that? Yusuke he could see, possibly though the likelihood dropped with the knowledge he had never met her. But Hiei? It just didn't make sense. "I believe you but, why would they? She's human."

"Not any longer, she is immortal. Fear not, she cannot die but she is still in danger just because of what she protects. While she cannot be killed she can be used. Your friends understand and were willing to do what was required. I will ask you again. Will you do the same? Grant me this Kurama, I have asked for nothing else." Her hands folded lightly in her lap as she watched him, knowing he was torn between duty and freedom.

He fingered the white silk of his tunic, trying to come up with a valid excuse of why he shouldn't do this besides he didn't want to. Unfortunately he really couldn't come up with one. Koenma's words, the talks of the prophecy and now Inari sitting next to him asking for there favor. He couldn't say no, even if he wanted to. He wasn't a fool, he knew if he did then he would be condemning not only the girl but Hiei and Yusuke as well now that they were tied to her. "I'll do it. I can't say I'm looking forward to this. There is every chance that we won't get along, but I have no choice. We can work out the problems later, after we get out of here. How do I get into the temple?"

Inari stood, extending her hand towards him. "I will take you. After it is done you will be able to leave easily and return to the Reikai. I'm sure you will all need some time alone together to work out what is to happen in the future." She led him through a door that opened easily before her, one which refused to grant him entrance earlier. He kept his annoyance at that little detail to himself, knowing that if he went into this with his irritation showing it would only make things more difficult. "Through here. You know the way to the dream world Kurama, enjoy yourself. I think you might be pleased at what you find."

Kurama nodded and stepped through the final doorway, untying his sash as he went. The fabric dropped to the floor as he began to peel his clothing off. As he reached the bed he was nude, taking note of the pleased if exhausted expressions on all three of their faces. He crawled forward on the bed, hovering over the girls body. She was pleasing to the eye he had to admit. He carefully laid down over her taking care not to put too much weight on her smaller body. He breathed deeply, taking in her sweet smell. The aroma of sex permeated the room but he didn't mind, if nothing else it helped his own arousal along as he touched her body. He wanted a chance to explore before going into the dream realm where he would face the others. His gaze fell to Yusuke, taking note of how his body was beginning to stir once more. It would seem his time for dallying was coming to a close, unless he wanted to wait until Yusuke finished taking her again. No, this would never do. He lowered his head, touching his lips to hers and closed his eyes. A flare of energy erupted from his body as he was sent to the land of dreams.

_The three of them looked up, startled by his appearance. What Kurama had not been expecting was the dark blush that stained both Kagome and Hiei's cheeks. Yusuke of course broke out in laughter as he leaned back on his elbows. He stalked up to them, looking every bit the predatory that he was. His tail brushed the back of his legs slowly as he advanced on them. His ears flicked to the sides as Yusuke's laughter increased which caught the girl's attention. It was a bit surprising that his ears would be what attracted her attention, especially considering he was standing before them completely nude. He turned to Yusuke, arching an eyebrow at him. "What pray tell is so funny Yusuke?"_

_He ran his fingers through his shaggy hair before looking up at the Kitsune once more. "Hell Kurama, we don't even need to ask you what your answer is do we. Or do you always parade around your dreams naked as the day you were born?" Yusuke smiled up at the fox, letting him know that he was just teasing. He had seen that look before and one glance down would easily confirm any suspicions. The Kitsune was aroused and it wouldn't be long before he pounced._

_"Of course I would arrive ready Yusuke. You of all people should know the effect I have on clothing... Mine or otherwise." He flexed his fingers meaningfully. They had both lost a small fortune in clothing when it came to their trysts. Once he had his sights set on something, it was his and anything that stood in his way normally ended up being torn apart. _

_Yusuke winked over at Kagome, before turning back to Kurama. "Of course you naughty Fox. I guess its a good thing then that we've already undressed her isn't it?"_

_Kurama nodded, smirking at how the girls blush deepened further. She seemed so naive. No doubt she was if her reactions were any indication. He would have fun teaching her of the skills he possessed. But that would take many, many sessions. Such could not be accomplished in one night to be fully appreciated. They would have time, provided all worked out well. H_

_Hiei watched with interest and shook his head. "Not yet Fox, you'll have to wait a moment." When Kurama's eyes darkened and he moved to voice his objections he fixed him with a hard stare. "She is tender Kurama and if the tales of your former exploits are to be believed she wouldn't enjoy herself. You will wait a moment." Seeing that Kurama backed down for the moment he turned back to Kagome. "Lay back, let me take care of it." _

_He closed his eyes and reached for the side of his power he only rarely used. The ice side was normally dormant and hard to control at the best of times, wanting to fight him until the end. He seized control of it and pulled it forward, gritting his teeth as he strained to bring it under his control. Suddenly he felt the calmness that could only be associated with Kagome's influence settle over him, bringing a halt to the war inside him. Now tamed, the ki came easily to him and flowed into his hands which lightly rested on her abdomen. Healing energy poured forth from his hands and entered her body, soothing away the tenderness that came from their joining. It wasn't much but it was enough to ensure that when the Kitsune mated with her he wouldn't cause her pain. Well, not much anyway Hiei decided as he cast a look over to the Fox. It would be difficult for anyone of her stature to be able to take on Kurama and not experience some discomfort. Hiei nodded as he pulled his hands away, the healing finished._

_Before he could pull back completely Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist while resting her head on his chest. She whispered a thank you to him, grateful for what he just did for her. She didn't want to admit it but her body was quite sore, neither of her mates were what would be considered average and as she had stared at Kurama's body she couldn't help but wonder if he would even fit inside of her. _

_Yusuke saw the gleam enter Kurama's eyes as he watched Kagome and carefully moved off of the bed, knowing things were about to heat up. As he did so the Fox moved onto the bed, his tail swaying as he went. Gently he traced his claws down the bared expanse of her back, smirking as she shivered at the touch. He didn't miss the warning look that Hiei threw at him as she turned around, warning him to be careful with her. He need not have worried, as well developed as his appetites were he would not injure her. He was well aware of the limitations on her body, and her trust. Once they became better acquainted he could better judge how much she could take. He was pulled out of his thoughts when her fingers began to rub the tips of his ears lightly. His eyes closed in pleasure at the featherlight touch he was receiving. When she stopped he had moved until he was mere inches away from her face. _

_His hand fisted into her hair as he pulled her in closer, swallowing her gasp of surprise as he plundered her mouth with his tongue. His eyes tinged red as he tasted the others on her, his desire climbing higher. He was venturing into forbidden territory, had Hiei or Yusuke not consented to his claiming her he would have to fight for the right to mate with her. Someone would have ended up dying. Still, his desire skyrocketed with the thrill of touching another's mate. A burning sensation ripped through her once more as he came forward, marking her as he poured his youki into the wound. When It was over, they lay together breathing heavily, unable to move. _

_Guilt flooded through her as Yusuke moved to lay beside her. She was so tired, unable to move now. "Yusuke..." _

_Her words were silenced as he kissed her. When he pulled back a smirk crossed his face. "Don't worry about it. We'll pick up where we left off later. For now I think it's safe to say Foxy there wore you out." He ignored the scowl Kurama cast at him, his dislike of the nickname apparent. _

_"I think we could all use a rest." Hiei remained where he had collapsed earlier, thoroughly satisfied. Truthfully he doubted he would be unable to move at the moment. _

_Kagome smiled at the three of them. "Actually, I think it's time to wake up now. We can rest still. I'd just like to see you all on the other side." Seeing agreement from the three of them she closed her eyes and concentrated on waking up. One by one they disappeared from the realm of dreams, anxious to see each other on the other side._

They opened their eyes slowly, waiting to adjust to the growing darkness. Kagome was the first to move, pulling her self up into a sitting position. She gazed at the three of them, her eyes full of affection for the ones that she had watched for so long. They had finally come and set her free. Slowly she pulled each one of them into a kiss, letting each of them know just how she felt about them. "I've been waiting so long... For all of you. Thank you... for everything."

Yusuke nodded and put his hands behind his head, wearing nothing more than a smile. "Hey no problem. To be honest, I'm glad. Though I think I'm going to kick Koenma's ass for not telling us what exactly we were supposed to do."

Kurama said nothing, but wrapped his arms around her. He still had concerns about what was to come but any problems they had would be worked out. His main worry was where they would all live and the structure of the hierarchy. Each of them were alpha males and he was certain none of them would want to back down. It was inevitable that conflicts would arise but he had no doubts that they would be able to work it out. He had a feeling Kagome's feelings would dictate much of how it worked out, in fact he had the sneaking suspicion they already had based on the order they had been pulled into her dream. All they could do was wait and see. He nuzzled into her hair, determined not to worry about it for the moment.

Hiei chuckled darkly, a sinister look crossing his face for a moment making Kagome ask him just what he was thinking. He shook his head and continued smirking, he had been entertaining some very graphic thoughts for the demise of the demigod, following Yusuke's train of thought. Of course, he wasn't going to object to what had happened, not with everything that he had gained. But then again, Koenma really didn't have to know about that just yet now did he?

The End.


End file.
